Violence and Love
by TsoLan
Summary: After Daphne flees, badly injured by her violent boyfriend she turns to Fred Jones for help. But she has taken her abusive lover back before, she might do again. Unless Fred can show her that there is someone else, someone who loves her more than anything and would treat her like a human and not a punch bag. Himself. Please review! (Fraphne)


Blood pounded in my ears as I gently took hold of Daphne's left arm, observing the bruises and cuts on her skin. I'd never been so mad. Never ever. Pivaro was my mate, I'd known him years. On my football team. Round his house to play console games now and again. Now I wanted to kill him. I would kill him unless he got a hefty sentence for this.

"My mom has bandages in the cupboard, Daph." I soothed. "Wait here."  
We were in my living room. I got up, but my anger made me dizzy. Pivaro. The thought of him made me feel sick. First name Edgar, but everyone called him by only his last name, Pivaro. No one knows why. A stocky, slightly baby faced young man of mine and Daphne's age. Daphne had begun dating him four months ago. It was lovely at first. For a time, it seemed that there was a sixth member of Mystery Inc. He even came on a few jobs with us. Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Norville (Shaggy) Rogers, Scooby Doo and Edgar Pivaro. It worked quite well! He was quite a good detective. None of us ever foresaw that things would turn out like this.

When I returned to the living room, Daphne was still sobbing.  
"I'm sorry...Freddie, I'm sorry" she whimpered. "I treated you and the gang like d...dirt. You all war...warned me about him!"  
"Don't worry Daph. It's him who will be getting a scare when I find him!" I heaved.  
"No! Freddie, no! He's got a huge family! They all rally around each other! He's almost got his own private army to protect him!  
"It won't help him!"  
Daphne sobbed harder, wincing as I bandaged her arm, the arm that Pivaro had sliced open, punched, kicked and spat on. I was so angry I could hardly do the job. "Remember that threat he sent you in science? He said that if you crossed him then he'd find you!" She was beside herself now.  
"He won't have to look far."

Pivaro was controlling. He didn't like Daphne having friends, and it didn't take long for him to get bored of being in Mystery Inc. He had small talked, dropped hints, indoctrinated and brainwashed, until Daphne was turned against all of us. Whenever we tried to help her see Pivaro for what he was, she'd shout as us, belittle us and tell us to leave her alone. It was only now, when she'd seen him at a party with Red Herring's old girlfriend that she had finally opened her eyes. She tried to leave him tonight. Of course, Pivaro had not done it himself. He was too much of a coward. He's brutal cousin had done it. She had escaped. I was obviously heartbroken by what hat happened to her, but at the same time it made me feel so wonderful to know that she had come to me for help. Not Velma. Not even her parents. Me.

"Freddie...why are you still...I treated you like scum! Why are you still helping me out?"  
"Because you mean every...a lot to me, Daph. Your a... friend." I knew that she had wronged me for months now, but I couldn't be angry. I couldn't be close to angry. Not with her. Not my Daphne. I loved her too much. All my anger was towards that pathetic low life I once knew as a friend. Edgar Pivaro.

My phone rang. My iPhone. Cautiously I picked it up. To my horror, it was Pivaro.  
"Oh don't answer it, please don't answer it!" Daphne screamed. "He knows I'm here! He must do!"  
"I've got it under control." I said soothingly. I answered, trying to keep the fury away from my voice. "Piv? What do you want?" As far as he was concerned, we were no longer on speaking terms. He'd split me and the gang from Daphne.  
"Do you know where Daphne is? I was meant to be meeting her in a half an hour." An oily voice said through my phone. The voice made bells ring in my ears and my skin crawl. If only the owner of that voice was here, now! He'd not be so confident then.  
"Why? Lost her have you?"  
"As a matter of fact, yes. I wonder...I wonder if you do know? You wouldn't be such an idiot as to not tell me would you? Do you know?"  
"I do."  
"Well?"  
"Talking to Iron Wolf and his gang. Don't ask me why. I just saw her with them. I walked away quickly before they could chainsaw me." This lie of mine was fantastic. Iron Wolf, AKA Wolfgang Smith was a nineteen year old gang leader. Him and his cronies were feared throughout Coolsville High School.  
"W...Iron Wolf?" I was delighted to hear fear in his voice.  
"Yeah. Good luck mate. I'd watch yourself. We all know what Iron Wolf is like." I hung up.  
"See, Daph. You heard just then what a coward he is! He can bully girls, he couldn't hurt a boy. He'd run. Oh I beg you, Daph. Whatever he says, whatever he does. No matter how good it seems and whatever it is._ Do not go back to him again_! Never go back."

She had split with him three time already. All of these were because of instances of cheating. All the splits would usually involve some sort of abuse. But each time, she would take him back. However this was different. He had never hurt her like this before. Well, maybe I should say; He had never had her hurt like this before. She could do so much better. It pained me to see Pivaro treat her like this. Many boys would love to be in his position, dating Daphne. Me for instance. But he abused his position.

"I won't" She promised. She had said that before.

"There we go...all done." I said as I finished bandaging her mangled arm. "Are you sure we don't need the hospital though?  
"Yes, I'm sure. They'll ask questions." Daphne had stopped crying, but still sounded incredibly unhappy. She had a right to be.  
"Daph...you know this is the fourth time this has happened." I said.  
"Yeah...I'm sorry Freddie. But I won't go back! How could I?"  
"Abusive relationships are not normal relationships, Daph. Normal people don't hurt the people they love."

We sat on the sofa, gazing into each others eyes. Her bright green eyes bored into my own. Pure pain etched over her gorgeous face, but those eyes said something else. She was looking at me with what looked like love. But was I mistaken?

"You've been good to me, Freddie. I...I"  
We moved closer together, very slowly. I could smell her perfume. I could see the smooth texture of her cheeks. Just being this close to her made all my anger vent out. Pivaro? What the hell did he matter? In fact, what did the outside world matter at all? It was just me and Daphne here. All my troubles floated away. Late coursework, my evil law teacher, the upcoming match, Scooby being ill, Red Herring, all of it. What was the point? Daphne. She was all that mattered.

"Freddie...I..." She couldn't say it. But I knew. She didn't know if I loved her back. Well now was the time.  
I leant foward and kissed her soft lips. Her breath smelled lovley as well. Did this girl have any imperfections at all? The kiss lasted a second. I leant back, horrified. I didn't know for sure how she'd react and I couldn't believe that I'd just done it. She'd just got out of an awful relationship, and already I was making advances! What was I thinking?  
"I won't go back to Pivaro" she whispered. "I've got a much better offer. A better offer, a better man."

We pounced on each other. I finally, finally lived out my wildest fantasy something I'd yearned for for years. I was kissing Daphne Blake! I, Fred Jones, was kissing Daphne!  
"I love you." I whispered back, when we broke apart ten minutes later.

Best of all, it turned out that Pivaro had got his cousins and brothers together and confronted Iron Wolf. All of the Pivaro thugs were now in hospital, and Pivaro's own mother was no longer able to recognise him. The plastic surgeons did what they could, but it seemed to me that Pivaro wouldn't get getting another girlfriend to abuse for a very long time.

**Note: I don't normally do stories featuring romance. But a lot of Fanfic users seem to enjoy romance stories, so I thought I'd make a go of it. Sorry for the rather grim last paragraph, but I think he deserved it. **

**Hope you like it. All reviews welcome.**


End file.
